The present disclosure relates to a multi-functional table and a table control system, and more particularly, to a multi-functional table and a table control system wherein a height of the multi-functional table is automatically adjusted in accordance with user information such as user's physical conditions and so on.
Generally, a desk or table (hereinafter, referred to as “table”) is an item of furniture that is used for reading, writing, eating, using a computer, various kinds of working, and so on. The table includes one or more supports and a plate spaced apart from the floor by a predetermined height by the supports.
In conventional practices, tables are designed and made according to the standard height obtained with a user's average physical conditions such as his or her average height or sitting height. Also, tables capable of adjusting height in accordance with a user's various physical characteristics or working environments have been widely released on the market recently so that the heights of the tables are optimized for the users.
On the other hand, in recent times, health problems for people who study or work for long hours while sitting at a table have been issued as a social problem, and especially, if they work for very long hours in a sitting position, their spinal health may have a problem. Accordingly, there is a growing interest in improving spinal health through proper postures. Therefore, there are definite needs for the development of a table capable of solving the health problems caused by improper postures and improving a user's conveniences and working efficiencies.